User talk:RsFan23
Welcome! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on any editor's talk page. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. :Learn how to customise your userpage. :Please read this policy page for file naming rules before uploading files. :Want to stay in touch with other editors? Join our Discord group here! I'm happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Shockstorm (talk) 15:08, May 8, 2018 (UTC) Superior Dragon Bones Please stop inserting the claim that burying Superior dragon bones on a Rellekka pier gives additional experience unless you can provide proper proof that isn't just some easy to edit chat line. 15:25, May 8, 2018 (UTC) Welcome! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on any editor's talk page. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. :Learn how to customise your userpage. :Please read this policy page for file naming rules before uploading files. :Want to stay in touch with other editors? Join our Discord group here! I'm happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Shockstorm (talk) 15:31, May 8, 2018 (UTC) Edit warring Your edit history indicates that you are close to breaking the three-revert rule, or have already broken it. An editor must not make more than three reverts, whether in part or whole, on a page within a period of 24 hours. Violating this rule may lead to a block. To avoid being blocked, consider using the article's talk page to discuss changes you want to make, and work towards a version that represents consensus. 51.7.131.55 address (talk) 15:43, May 8, 2018 (UTC) Superior dragon bones From the chat box image you showed, it definitely is the bonus reward obtained from using chewed bones on the pyre ships near Otto's Grotto. Burning chewed bones via a pyre ship provides a 300% experience bonus to any bones buried for the next 5 bones. -- 16:17, May 8, 2018 (UTC)